One More Day
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: What would you do to have one more day with the one you love?


A/N: I have no clue in all that is holy if this kind of party is held, but whatever! I need it to be for the sake of this story.

"Wow… You look… great," he stuttered.

Temperance Brennan did indeed look great in her 1950's hunter green, satin halter dress. It hugged the curves of her torso before flaring in a flimsy, fluttering skirt. Her auburn hair was a mass of soft curls which accented her lightly made-up face. She looked like a celebrity on the red carpet.

"Thanks… so do you," she supplied in mild embarrassment. Seeley Booth was also dressed to impress. The perfectly tailored tuxedo hung from his frame exactly as it should. His hair was slicked impeccably into place. He smelled great, a light cologne or after-shave clinging to him. His face was closely shaven and he wore an expression of complete self-assurance.

"Thanks," he grinned, turning his eyes back to the crowd. Law enforcement officials, lawyers, criminalists and any other form of crime fighter was assembled at the hall. It was the FBI's annual Independence Day formal. People were dressed in their best and the party was in full swing. Some ate quietly at the bar, slowly getting drunk. Others sat at round tables, chatting amicably with other invitees. Many were on the dance floor, moving rhythmically to the tune.

"Wanna dance?" he asked softly. He watched in amusement as she stammered momentarily. She looked torn between accepting the offer and escaping to the safety of her fellow 'squints' as Seeley tended to call them. After a fruitless search for her co-workers, she turned to him as brightly as possible and accepted. They were halfway to the floor when the song changed to a ballad. She groaned inwardly, but Seeley could tell by her expression.

"What's wrong with this song?' he asked defensively. "It's a nice song."

"It's slow," Temperance pointed out, an excuse so lame that he chuckled.

"Sharp observation, Bones," he grinned as he pulled her into his arms to sway to the melody.

_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh, I… I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything_

_Good in my life_

Temperance felt herself relax marginally as Seeley's grip tightened on her a little. Hs hand moved up her back and pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I… baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Real in my life_

There was the shattering of glass, the _ping!_ and whistle of a rapidly moving, miniscule object and Temperance going instantly rigid. Seeley looked down at her and saw the terrified look on her face as she trembled in his arms. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek and saw it.

Bright red blood had dripped into his hand, slowly running down his fingers. He looked over her shoulder and saw the scarlet liquid seeping from a hole made by a bullet. She began to crumple to the ground, taking Seeley with her since his arm was still wrapped around her shoulders. Ironically, the song droned on over the noise.

_And tell my now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breath without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever… ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

"Temperance… Temperance, you gotta stay with me… You're gonna be fine… It only hit your shoulder…" He threw off his jacket and pulled it up to her neck, holding her against him and applying pressure to her wound. "Tempe… Tempe, listen… The ambulance is here… You're gonna be fine…" he whispered, smoothing back her hair.

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything_

_Good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breath without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever… ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

The paramedics came an scooped Temperance out of Seeley's arms. He chased after them, insisting on driving with her. However, they refused him and told him she was being taken to the D.C. hospital. He swore for a few minutes before running out to his car and throwing the vehicle into drive. Within seconds, he was speeding and up and down the roads.

As he drove through the city, he felt small tears collect in his eyes, but managed to hold them at bay. In an attempt to steady his nerves, he clicked on the radio. The tune filled the air and he growled.

_HOT BLOODED! Check it 'n' see!_

He punched at his steering wheel. Instead of relieve any frustration or worry, he earned himself four throbbing knuckles. With a groan of anger, he pressed roughly at his radio tuner. A song wafted out that he recognized and normally enjoyed.

_Didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished_

_For one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset_

_Maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still_

_For one more day with you_

_One more day…_

_First thing I'd do was pray for time to cry_

_I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second, say a million 'I love you's_

_That's what I'd do with one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset_

_Maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still_

_For one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset_

_Maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still_

_For one more day…_

_Leave me wishing still _

_For one more day…_

_Leave me wishing still_

_For one more day…_

_With you_

The words hit him like a brick wall. Would he, one day, become the singer? Would he find himself wishing for one more day with Temperance? _His_ Temperance? When did he start considering her _his_? Why was he so worried? How could one person scare him so much? Why did he love her so much?

His car swerved dangerously as he screeched to a halt. Where had that question come from? He'd studied psychology. In fact, it was the only subject he'd managed to pass. So, what was the question? Slip of the tongue? Heat of the moment? No… this was no Freudian slip; it was a harsh, stark reality. He'd fallen for his partner. Seeley Booth was in love with Temperance Brennan.

Uncontrollable tears sprung to his eyes as he raced to the hospital. He turned off his radio and drove in silence through the crowded streets until he arrived at the large building. The car was barely parked, more abandoned, when he jerked the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the vehicle. In the distance, he heard the _beep! beep! _of his car alarm, not that he fully noticed.

"I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan. Patient. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Are you family?"

"Damn it, I'm F.B.I! Where is she?"

"ER 1. She's–" but he was gone.

Seeley weaved back and forth through the people and between doctors, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see. Temperance, _his_ Temperance, laying on a bed, pale and broken-looking… hooked up to a multitude of machines… a sheet over her head and a constant beep on a monitor… His heart stopped and he burst into the room.

"Temperance!" he called out.

Temperance's eyes shot up to look quizzically at Seeley. She was sitting, fully dressed on the edge of the emergency room table. Her dress was fluttering around her swinging legs while the paper on the table crinkled beneath her shifting.

"Hey, Booth. They, uh… they extracted the bullet, so they have at least one for comparison. Anyone else hurt?" she asked, but he was staring at her in dead silence. Slowly, she began to notice his appearance. The knuckles clutching the handle of the door were white. His entire expression screamed relief while the rest looked as tense as a toy soldier. As he took a step forward, she spotted a tiny tear running down his cheek. "Booth, what's wrong?"

"You're alright…" he moaned as he sank to his knees in front of her. More tears sprung to his cheeks before he hugged her waist and rested his head in her lap. "You're alright," she shuddered. "One more day." He gave a little sniffle.

"What's wrong?" she asked once more. He rose to his feet and stood staring at her. She stared back, puzzled by his words and show of emotion. Her hand moved up to wipe away his tears, but he caught it and clasped it between both of his. He brought it to his face ad gently kissed her knuckles before pulling her carefully into a hug. She felt his eyes water against her cheek as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. He et out a choked sob.

"I promised myself I'd tell you… I would've told you sooner… if I'd figured it out sooner… I don't know what I'd have done… I don't think I could've lived with myself…"

"You're rambling–"

"I'm in love with you." She gasped and pulled back to stare at him. "When you… when they said I couldn't ride with you, I got in the car and came here. The radio… this song… it scared me. I was afraid to be the singer… sitting, wishing for just one more day to be with you. I already was… I needed you to be alright and I was praying that I could have just one more day so I could tell you… I love you, Temperance."

Temperance felt tears pouring own her cheeks as she stared in amazement. He lifted his hands to gently cup her face, but she stopped him. With a soft smile on her cheeks, she took his hands in hers and brought them up to her lips. She placed delicate kisses to his knuckles, causing him to smile back. Her grin became shy and she grew quiet.

"This isn't right," she reprimanded softly, her face inching closer to his.

"So?" he challenged, his face also leaning forward.

"So, this is wrong."

"What should we do?"

"I, uh… I have a couple ideas."

This time, his hands did cup her face while hers rested on his chest. Their cheeks rested momentarily on each other's before their lips met. A soft moan tumbled from her throat as he kissed her deeply, passionately, yet, all the while, tender and careful. His mouth was warm and firm, soft and full. She leaned further into it, smiling against him as his fingers toyed with stray tendrils at the nape of her neck. Hers began to roam in tiny circles on his chest.

"I love you, too," she whispered once they peeled slowly apart. She smiled up to see him return it. Her chin nuzzled into his and they stayed there, perfectly content with at least one more day.

- Fin -


End file.
